Fitting and limited refinement of the 2A resolution structure of bovine Cu,Zn superoxide dismutase, to clarify in particular the metal ligand geometry. Collection of film data on the human liver Mn superoxide dismutase, space group P6122, a equals 81A, c equals 241A, with half of an 80,000 M.W. tetramer in the asymmetric unit. We hope to soon solve the structure at 3A resolution. High-resolution structure of semi-synthetic ribonuclease S with native 1-15 sequence and those of various modified S-peptide derivatives, produced by Irwin Chaiken at NIH. Phasing will be from the isomorphous structure of natural ribonuclease S. High-resolution structure of the Root-effect hemoglobin from spot (an ocean fish). Crystals are space group C2, a equals 88A, b equals 76A, c equals 69A, beta equals 141 degrees, with pseudo body-centered molecular packing and half a molecule per asymmetric unit. Continuation of our analyses of general features in protein structure, including beta structure, non-repetitive structure, and comparisons of similar proteins. Continuation of crystallographic work on sulfite oxidase.